


Dreaming Out Loud

by digikid



Category: One Direction, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pokemon
Genre: Does contain violence, Harry is Silver, His story will be revealed in later chapters, Louis is a Neo Team Rocket Admin, M/M, NIall is Gold, Slow Build, Zayn is from Blackthorne city, but mostly in the form of pokemon battles, if you think i missed any tags lemme know, liam travels with niall, oc travels with niall, sets place in Johto, updates semi-regualr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digikid/pseuds/digikid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16-year-old Niall sets out on his journey. Little does he know that fate has something much bigger planned for him. What started off as a simple journey turns into a mission to save Johto, Its Guardians, and the mysterious boy with chestnut hair and green eyes. Follow his story as he makes friends, Enemies, and possibly the love of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! thanks for choosing to read my story. Please, if you read and enjoy TELL ME. I appreciate all feedback, except for hate. if you don't like something, please tell me nicely. I'm more likely to listen that way.

Niall had been waiting for his 16th birthday all year, he was finally old enough to start his journey. He has always wanted to travel around Johto and see the different cities and grow stronger as a trainer. 

Niall laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, his mind was too restless for him to sleep. Cuddled in bed with him was his first Pokémon, His Eevee. When Niall was merely 8 years old he was visiting his grandparents on the outskirts of Goldenrod city and all of them were shocked to find an egg. Niall offered to hold onto the egg for them. Within a week of having the egg, it hatched producing a healthy Eevee which he nicknamed Vee, after that they were inseparable, his mom gave him a Luxury Ball to put Vee in,

Soon Niall was drifting off to sleep when his moms Hoothoot, Hooty, cawed signaling that it was midnight. Sighing he honestly contemplated giving Hooty a hypnosis command, but last time he did that, he didn’t wake up 6pm the next day. Rolling over and burying his head in Vee’s fur he managed to finally fall asleep.

Next day 8 am New Bark Town

Niall woke to something hitting him, each hit sent a sharp pain through him. Groaning he turned over and swatted at what was hitting him. When he felt several projection hit him he pried his eyes open to see Hooty flying over him and Vee glaring at him. Stardust was in the air, which told Niall that the multiple things that hit him was in fact Vee’s Swift attack. “Can’t you wake me up normally for once?” he asked the Pokémon only to get a face full of stars, taking that as his answer he got up and ushered the Pokémon out. With the door closed he stripped and changed into the cloths he laid out. A black and yellow hoodie, khaki shorts and a pair of running shoes he got from his birthday as an early present.

He grabbed and checked his bag. One pocket filled with luxury ball, his preferred pokeball since it makes Pokémon friendlier. Another filled with potions and medicine and the final side pocket that had Vee’s favorite pokechow.

Throwing his backpack over his shoulder he left his room after looking back smiling as he shut the door and turned the light off. He felt a pang in his stomach, he wanted to leave but he knew that he would miss his home. However, he had been planning this trip for the past two years.

He got down the stairs and grabbed a piece of bacon that his mom just took off the pan wincing as the food burned his mouth. His mother laughed “Well, next time just wait until it cools off” she said putting the pan down and pouring a bowl of pokechow that Hooty simply loved, with a cry the bird Pokémon swooped in and began to peck at the food happily. 

“You know I can’t stop myself” 

His mom rolled her eyes and handed him his plate “Eat up, Professor Elm seemed anxious, I think he wants another favor:” she told him. Now it was Niall’s turn to roll his eyes, he had done Professor Elm many favors over the years such as; delivering many packages, letting him research his Pokemon, delivering even more packages. 

Instead of replying he just ate his food silently thinking about what the professor wanted this time, couldn’t be anything big, Niall was never given anything major. When he finished eating he wiped his mouth. “I’m gonna go now mum” he said standing up and kissing her cheek before headed out the door with Vee following behind him.

The sun was shining and it was warm, and for a minute Niall actually considered turning around and going back into his cool home. He couldn’t though, he had been planning and training for the past two years for his adventure. 

It didn’t take long for him to get to Elm’s lab as he was literally down the street from Niall’s home. His lab was two stories since he lived above it. Often Niall had to bring the man food because both his mom and Elm’s wife both had him bring the food and all but force him to eat.

The cool air made Niall sigh happily. “Professor?” he called out as he moved to the back where he knew the man would be working on whatever he worked on, he noticed that a pokeball sat on the professor’s compute, his personal Pokémon, not that Niall knew what it was. When he opened the man’s office door he found the man hunched over his desk snoring away. This wasn’t the first time that the professor had fallen asleep while working. All around the office were notes and pictures of Pokemon in battle. Niall never much cared for the science side of Pokemon, he would rather spend time with Pokemon on an emotional level.

Niall tried to wake the professor up by shaking him, when that didn’t work, he went to the lab door and slammed it. That did the trick as the professor startled awake papers flying and even a paper stuck to his face. He looked around panicked his hands reaching for his pockets only to realize that they were empty. Then he looked to Niall and you could see him actually relax.

“Hello Niall” he said pulling the paper from his face wincing as he did so. “I see you got my message” he stood and stretched, his bones popping.

Niall just watched, it was no use talking to the professor until fully wakes up. He learned that years ago when he first started helping the man. “I need you to pick up a package from Mr. Pokémon again” hearing that Niall groaned “that crazy Old man never sends anything useful” he complained. Once he had Niall bring a stone that held ‘mystical properties’, ended up being an old piece of amber that couldn’t be used. 

“Niall he promises that this time its legit. He said that it would completely change the way we look at Pokémon” Niall seriously doubted that, the crazy old man said that about everything he sent to Elm and nothing panned out. “Fine, I’ll get his package and bring it to you” he agreed. Elm smiled largely and patted Niall on the back.

“follow me then lad, I think it’s time you got rewarded for all these years of helping me out” he said as he leads Niall to the front again. He pressed a button and the machine that looked like an incubator opened up to reveal three pokeballs, each with a sticker on it. The middle had a leaf sticker on it, the right one had a water drop, and the left had an ember. Niall wanted all three but he understood that he could only pick one. 

The water type seemed awesome, but he remembered something about how Totodile liked to bite its trainers, so it is a no go. The fire type, Cyndiquill, looked cool and Niall would have totally picked it, had his eyes not glanced to the middle Pokemon. Inside the ball she slept quietly. For some reason Niall wanted to pick her, the Chikorita. So he reached over and picked her ball up and called her out of the ball. She did not seem happy to be woken up, but nonetheless she got up and looked her potential trainer up and down as if judging him. Apparently she liked what she saw because soon she was at his feet, her leaf wrapped around one of his legs as she cuddled up to him. “I think she likes you” elm pointed out in amusement.

“I’ll take her with me” he said chuckling as he picked her up. He wasn’t expecting her leaf to wrap around his arm. “I think I will call you…” he said trailing off to think of the perfect nickname for her “how about Tia?” he asked the Pokemon who cried happily nuzzling up to Niall’s arm. After petting her for a few minutes he sat her down and called her back into the pokeball. While he would love to let his Pokemon run around free he could only really keep up with Vee, and the fox Pokemon did not like his pokeball.

Niall looked around to see if he could spot his Pokemon, which he easily did. He was chowing down on the food the professor left out. “Vee, buddy we got to go” he said, Vee’s ears perked up and he lifted his head from the bowl. The Pokemon stretched and walked to Niall at a slow pace. Anyone else would have thought the Eevee was jealous of the new addition to their team, but Niall knew better. Vee was just as nervous as he was and was just trying to act cool. 

Together they walked out of the office and made their way to route 29, the road between New Bark and CherryGrove wasn’t as long as most people thought, 30 minutes was the most time it took Niall. 

Vee made sure to stick close to him, last time he went off he got pecked something fierce by a Spearrow and ever since stayed close to Niall. The sun was high in the sky beating down on them. Niall moved so that they were walking under the trees.

Niall should have known better because a few feet later a Pidgey dropped from the trees and sent a gust towards Vee and Niall, both of whom dodged it easily. “Vee, step aside” Niall ordered, this would be the perfect time to test out Tia’s moves. 

Vee hesitantly got behind Niall just as the boy threw out the pokeball containing the newest member of the team. Just like in the lab the tiny grass Pokémon was asleep. “Tia, this is the worst time to sleep” he called out, just barely waking the Pokémon. However, she did not wake up in time to dodge the tackle attack. Tia cried out as she was hit and Niall worried about the Pokémon, but Tia soon got up and growled at the tiny bird Pokémon. The Pidgey seemed proud of itself for the attack. 

“Tia use tackle attack” Niall ordered, Tia didn’t even nod in confirmation, she just took off towards the bird Pokémon and hit it just as the Pidgey became aware of what was about to happen. The Pokémon went down with a squawk, and unlike Tia it did not get back up. 

Niall was actually disappointed, with the power of that tackle he thought the Pidgey would have been a higher level and that the battle would have lasted longer than it did. “Oh well” he said with a sigh, Tia looked disappointed as well, but she didn’t protest being sent back to her pokeball. Niall made a mental note to transfer her to one of his luxury ball.

He adjusted his backpack and continued his journey to Mr. Pokémon’s house, hopefully for the last time.


End file.
